Rematch
by Wolflover007
Summary: After losing the rap in "Tired of being second." Cailin challenges Maura to a rematch in her "home terf". Who won Round 2? Lets find out. Must read "tired of being second" first in order to understand. Rated T just to be safe.


Rematch

A/N: Happy 2020 everyone. I have been writing a couple new fics but couldnt decided which mood to post my first 2020 story as. Serious? Romantic? Or parody. I decided parody was a good choice. This fic is a sequel to "Tired of being second." It features a rematch rap battle between Cailin and Maura and was written as a joke. Just like the first one. It was decided that Maura won the first rap so in this one i tried to favor Cailin a tiny bit more but they both have fire lines. Let me know who won this time. Reviews make my world. Thanks.

Theres a poll in my Profile where you can vote for the winner. lets make it official.

* * *

Cailin groaned as she held the drink in her hand, the cool condensation sliding down the side of the bottle. It had been 6 months since she tried to beat Maura at rapping. She lost….again. She couldn't beat her. She sigh and growled before putting her head down on the bar.

"Rough day?" a black haired bartender asked. Her hand running over the student's.

"Not today, i just…"

"Go on."

"Nah, you dont wanna hear about it."

"Sweetie…" The bar tender said as she rubbed her hair up the students arm. "...Thats my job. To hear all the complaints of ones life."

"Well…"

* * *

Maura Isles had just finished her 7th autopsy that day. She grabbed her jacket and purse. As she left BPD she heard her name being shouted. As she looked over she saw the thinner woman approach her.

"What do you want?" Maura said exhausted.

Cailin simply handed the ME a card and said,

"You versus me. This saturday. Your friends can come if they want. Dress the part."

Cailin left. Maura looked at the strange card. It read,

_BCU "Shadeurdays"_

_Do you have an axe to grind?_

_Come down and throw shade to earn the crown._

_Must be 21+_

_189 Pearl street north. Dorchester, MA_

Maura smiled at the idea.

"So you want a rematch huh?" she said to the empty morgue.

* * *

"Are you gonna do it?" Jane asked Maura the next day.

"I suppose i should. The crowd liked it last time."

"Why cant she just accept the fact that you won?" Jane huffed annoyed

"Why do siblings do anything that they do?"Maura asked quietly.

"What should i wear?" She asked.

"Give yourself a stage persona. Something the opposite of you." Jane suggested.

"By the way. We're coming too." Jane added.

* * *

The day came and as Maura stepped off her motorcycle she felt knots in her stomach. The building was a simple brick one with a bar inside and a stage in the middle. It looked more like a strip club than a college hangout. The crowd had already gathered as she searched for Jane.

"So you came." she heard. Turning around she looked at the student. The student had on a hoodie with jeans and a dark blue bandana around her neck. It was a nice simple look compared to Maura's bike leathers including a black tight t shirt and a leather jacket. On the back of the jacket was a symbol. A caduceus however instead of a staff, the snake wrapped itself against a dagger. It gave Maura a "Bad girl" look. Cailin blushed at the attractive tough ME.

"Yes i did. Well lets get this over with." Maura said bored.

As the two entered backstage the hostess grabbed the mic.

"Welcome everyone to Shadeurday. The place where we throw shade and use our words as weapons as we welcome rap battlers far and wide. This week we have only 1 group signed up but anyone who wants to join in afterwards can. Please give a cool shady welcome to our rappers; Calin Martin and Maura Isles."

The crowd cheered as the two women stepped onto the stage. Maura saw her friends in the corner. Jane gave an encouraging nod. Maura smiled.

"Now ladies let me explain how this is off limits word wise we only ask that you limit the amount of physical contact. Shoving or provoking is ok so long as noone is injured. Please refrain from other violence however. Let your words be your weapons tonight. And give us some great energy. Alright lets flip the coin."

"Heads." Maura said. The coin revealed a head.

"Alright Isles you go first."

They were both handed a mic as the hostess ran off stage. Maura nodded to her as she started to play the beat. They both took a deep breath.

* * *

Maura:

_Isles is back_

_Yeah the doctor is back_

_To school this ungrateful brat and give her a heart attack_

_Yeah im back for round two_

_Im here to give another beating _

_So give up now sis or your life will be fleeting_

_Took down mass murders_

_Thats something you will never do_

_Get comfortable beneath me _

_I hear your use to number 2_

_Killer skillset_

_A genius- no training needed_

_You've always been a loser_

_All ive done is __succeeded_

_Worthless, useless, Always in my shadow_

_So give up now or get fucked like a dildo._

Cailin:

The fowl mouthed student's here to cut your ego down

This wont be the first time someone put you six feet underground

Im here to take the crown

From this blonde hair clown

Started out from nothing

While you bought your way trough life

Its time to say goodbye

As i take home your wife

Im the child of legend

While you're just the child of shame

About to murder you so go ahead and call me Cain

**(laughing)**

I've never met a woman with so many issues with her daddy

One's a lying cheater and the other one is Paddy.

My verse is almost over

So let me just say this

You'll never beat me big sis.

_Maura:_

_That garbage verse, I could no longer bare_

_You wanna talk about dads? At least mine were there._

_I am the queen, youre just a lowly peasant_

_I'll go ahead and shoot you down just like you were a pheasant_

_I'm about to sting you like a bee_

_and its so clear that we can see_

_You got a couple screws loose to even go against me_

_A leader in my field_

_Deadly skill is what i __wield_

_So if you want to live; i suggest that you yield._

_You should stick to Medicine cause you raps bored me to sleep_

_Cause every time you go to speak you are handing out z's_

_(faster)_

_20 plus years i've been killing this game_

_For 20 plus years all you felt was pain_

_With your kidney disease, a bitch on your knees_

_The poor clone's potential wasn't the same_

_You'll always just be known as hopes other daughter_

_So no i dont feel guilty when i take you home to slaughter._

Cailin:

**(Calmly)**

Slaughter me? Well i guess i'll just get right to my point

You're a less crazy female version of Hoyt

Neglect and abuse ran wild

Didn't they doctor isles?

The crowd will all say that i won this by a mile

My insults and roasts were all strategic

You vomited up your verses like you were a bulimic

Yes its true you are a genius, a walking encyclopedia

Queen of the dead? More like queen of necrophilia!

**(Bored but enthusiastically)**

I've grown rather bored of this

So its time to end this big sis.

I'm taking home the "W"

Its your turn to be number two

As i hit you with this harsh truth.

Doyle or Isles. Im done with these silly games,

**(venomously)**

Theres a reason why

you'll never live up to our mother's name!

* * *

"Time." The hostess said. "Well they were certainly hitting below the belt. This match was the shadiest i have seen in a while. Who won? Who's next? You decide. Vote now in the Reviews. Let me know the best line."

END

Maybe a part 3 in future. I think Cailin won. What was the hardest line. What was the best insult. Would you like a part 3?


End file.
